Switched
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Edward and Jacob aren't getting along so EJ decides to help by switching their bodies. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't go in there," my mother Bella Cullen warned me without looking up from the novel she was reading. "They've been at it all day."

"What started them off this time?" I asked.

"I believe there was a basketball game of some kind involved. I'm not sure if they were playing or watching, but it's bad."

I sighed. My name is EJ, and even though I am only six years old, I look and have the emotional maturity of a regular eighteen year old. This is more than I can say for my two namesakes: my father Edward Cullen and my mate Jacob Black. I love both of them, but lately they have been fighting a lot. I think dad was great with making Jacob part of the family when I was a baby, but he's still uncomfortable with me and Jake actually being together now that I'm an adult.

"This has got to stop." I remind myself before I make the phone call that will make life even more difficult in the house for several days, but I'm looking for long term results here. They have left me no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile, but I wanted to solve a problem with writing the story with Edward and Jacob switching bodies. So to minimize the body switching confusion Edward's mind will be telling the story and the person will be called by the character's mind and not their body. For example if Jacob's mind in Edward's body thinks _EJ is looking hot today. _The story will say Jacob.

&&&

"What happened?" I heard myself moan, but I hadn't said anything.

I slowly opened my eyes, gently lifted my head up, and looked across the room to my freaked out reflection. The only problem was I wasn't freaking out and there were no mirrors in this room. "I'm the real Edward Cullen and who are you?" Yet, even though I had spoken, the voice speaking the words sounded like. Oh my god… "Bella," I screamed.

EJ came over the intercom, "Dad, I'm sorry, but it is for your own good." I looked over at my doppelganger that I was starting to suspect was indeed Jacob. "Both of your own good. I love you, but everyone in the house is tired of the two of you fighting. Even Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, who like picking on Jacob, think that the two of you have gone too far. So until you two can get along, you are trapped in that room and each others bodies. Now I am going to leave you alone to work this out." And with that we were left in total silence.

"Great"


	3. Chapter 3

"You know this is all your fault," Jacob glared at me. It is very unusual to see your reflection glaring at you with pure hatred. "You've been on my case ever since EJ and I started getting more serious. You've had six years to get used to the idea that eventually we were going to start dating. And how do you shut up all these voices in your head?"

"You get used to it," I assured him. "Actually, I thought I'd be able to hear your pack even in human form, but I guess you have to transform to communicate. Speaking of which, since our powers still seem to be in our bodies, I'd recommend not getting me angry enough to transform. I'm not sure I'd be able to control the wolf. I went hunting last night, but you should warn us if you start getting hungry. I know you've eaten animals in your wolf form, but drinking the blood as a vampire is an entirely different experience."

"I don't believe this. Your son used some kind of spell or magic to transport us into each others bodies and you're making out a checklist of what we have to do to be each other? Screw this. I'm going beat down that door to find him and convince him to turn us back."

"How? He clearly wanted us to experience life as each other. I am simply trying to figure out how to deal with both of our special abilities in the most effective manner. You, on the other hand, are just freaking out and will get someone hurt if you don't understand how to control being a vampire."

"You are the only one I'm going to hurt. You want to know some fast, easy tricks to being a werewolf. Change, if the pack hears your mind they will know what is going on and they could help get us out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

"You have hurt our leader" Leah Clearwater snarled as she threw me against the wall.

"First of all, my mate is fine. He's just temporarily in my father's body until they can work out their differences. Second, how did you know Jacob was in trouble?" I asked.

"When we got a pack message it wasn't from Jacob it was from Edward." Seth Clearwater explained. "Leah got a little upset that someone outside of the pack was communicating."

"I'm sorry. I should have warned all of you that I was going to teach them how to get along. But you can look at the monitor, they are both fine."

"That's kind of cool," Wolf smiled at me. Wolfgang Percival Hanson had joined the pack a few years ago, but not as an actual wolf, but as Leah's mate. As the two none wolf guys in the pack, we got along really well and he was really good and calming Leah down, except when she was nine months pregnant and severely hormonal like now.

&&&

"I thought your pack was going to come and save us," I glared at Jacob

"Chill Edward, obviously EJ got to the pack and they sided with him. I will have a big discussion about siding with EJ over me later, but for now can we just try to get along. EJ said that if we accept each other and stop fighting we will be out of here. You've had six years to accept me. What is your problem with me dating your son?"

I sighed. If we were ever going to get out of here I was going to have to tell the truth. "Jacob, I like you as lot as a friend. I appreciate everything you and your pack have done to help and protect our family. I know imprinting is sacred and you would never do anything to hurt EJ. But I am personally still uncomfortable with my son being in a homosexual relationship. However, this stunt proves that EJ loves both of us and that our fighting is tearing him apart and for EJ's sake and the sake of our friendship I will try to be more understanding of your relationship."

And to my total amazement when we hugged I felt myself turning back into myself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you feeling any better?" Bella asked me.

"A little, but I felt as bad as when I came back and you were hanging out with Jacob," I told her.

"He was and is a good friend."

"I know. It just felt like you were cheating on me, which is lame because I left you."

"I wasn't cheating. I was getting our son a life partner."

&&&

"I'm glad your back," I smiled snuggling into Jacob's strong arms.

"You know I should be mad at you. I spent almost a whole day in your father's body and almost missed Leah's baby being born." Jacob kissed my forehead.

"I had to do something to stop the fighting. At least with my dad's homophobia out in the open we can deal with it."

"It still sucks,"

"It' not the only thing that can suck," I grinned going under the covers.


End file.
